This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Surgeons often use suture to secure bone and tissue in place during a surgical procedure. The suture can be retained in place with a suture anchor, which is typically implanted in bone. The suture can be connected to the tissue or bone either before or after the anchor is implanted. The suture is often connected to the anchor with a knot, which can be difficult to tie during surgery. The present teachings eliminate the need for connecting the suture to the anchor with a knot by providing for a knotless suture anchor and method of using the knotless suture anchor.